


A Quick Detour

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan are out for a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7064788/chapters/16058317">day at the spa</a> with Ahsoka and Padmé. After their massages, Anakin decides he and Obi-Wan should spend some time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Detour

Anakin took hold of Obi-Wan’s hand, a sly smile on his face.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, and said, “Anakin, I can sense your intentions. In case you’ve forgotten, we’re in public.”  
  
“We can find a private room,” Anakin said.  
  
They had just finished a massage, and were supposed to be waiting for Padmé and Ahsoka. Anakin had other ideas, of course. The masseuses had left, so he and Obi-Wan were alone. Since seeing Padmé in her bikini and Obi-Wan half-naked, Anakin had only one thing on his mind.  
  
Obi-Wan’s heart fluttered and he felt himself going red. Anakin brushed his fingers up Obi-Wan’s arm, then traced circles on Obi-Wan’s chest, looking at Obi-Wan from beneath his eyelashes. Obi-Wan sighed, smiling fondly, and took Anakin’s left hand in his. Anakin’s right arm was in a locker near the entrance of the spa, to keep it safe from any damage.  
  
Brushing his lips against Anakin’s knuckles, he said, “Fine. But we can’t take too long.”  
  
Anakin grinned, and said, “Oh, thank the Force.”  
  
“You couldn’t wait, could you?” Obi-Wan said, amusement in his tone.  
  
Anakin shook his head. “Not when you’re showing off,” he waved his hand at Obi-Wan. “All of that.”  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. As he turned to leave Anakin pinched his ass, and Obi-Wan slapped Anakin’s hand away.  
  
“Be patient, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a smirk. “Or do you want everyone to know what you’re up to?”  
  
Anakin scrunched his nose and grabbed their dressing gowns. He tossed one to Obi-Wan and put the other one on, then kissed Obi-Wan on the nose.  
  
“Come along, then,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
They found an empty massage room far from prying eyes and Anakin locked the door behind him. He grinned at Obi-Wan, stalking over to him with a hungry look in his eyes. Pulling at the cord around Obi-Wan’s waist, he parted Obi-Wan’s dressing gown and dropped to his knees.  
  
“No foreplay, Anakin?” Obi-Wan tutted. “Greedy.”  
  
Anakin nuzzled his nose against Obi-Wan’s groin, mouthing at his cock over the fabric of Obi-Wan’s shorts. Obi-Wan groaned, resting his hand on the top of Anakin’s head. His dressing gown fell to the floor and Anakin tugged at his waistband, pulling his pants down. Taking Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand Anakin licked it with enthusiasm, his hand working with his mouth to make Obi-Wan hard. Anakin nipped at Obi-Wan’s inner thigh, then sucked on his skin, leaving little bruises on his legs and hips.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hair and gently pulled his head back to look in Anakin’s eyes. “Hold on a moment.”  
  
He helped Anakin to his feet and cupped Anakin’s cheek. Obi-Wan’s thumb brushed Anakin’s bottom lip before he pulled Anakin into a gentle kiss. One hand slipped beneath Anakin’s dressing gown and the gown shifted, revealing Anakin’s shoulder. Obi-Wan tilted his head to nuzzle the hollow of Anakin’s throat, then nibble at his collarbone. Anakin discarded his dressing gown as quickly as he could manage, then grabbed Obi-Wan and pulled him close, kissing the side of his face and murmuring loving words into his ear.  
  
Anakin’s fingers trailed along Obi-Wan’s spine as Obi-Wan kissed his neck and jaw. Obi-Wan’s hands were on his hips, tucked into the waistband of his shorts. Obi-Wan moved backwards, Anakin following, until he bumped into the table. Obi-Wan sat down, pulling Anakin by the back of his neck and kissing Anakin deeply. Anakin put his hand on one side of Obi-Wan and returned the kiss, pushing Obi-Wan back with his enthusiasm.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to lie down and Anakin tossed his shorts to the floor. He climbed on top of Obi-Wan carefully, straddling him, and dipped his head to kiss Obi-Wan. Anakin smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Obi-Wan’s beard against his skin. He nuzzled his nose against Obi-Wan’s, and laughed when Obi-Wan brushed his fingers along Anakin’s ribs.  
  
“You know I’m ticklish,” Anakin said in a low voice.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled up at him. Anakin’s hair fell in a mess about his face, and his smile made Obi-Wan’s chest constrict in the best kind of way. Obi-Wan rested his hands on Anakin’s hips.  
  
“I love you, Anakin,” he said quietly.  
  
A smile spread across Anakin’s face and it was like seeing the sun rise. Obi-Wan’s heart actually felt like it skipped a beat, and he lifted his head to kiss Anakin because there was nothing more he wanted in that moment than to be close to him. Anakin rolled his hips and Obi-Wan groaned, laying his head back and letting Anakin trail kisses down his neck.  
  
Against Obi-Wan’s collarbone, Anakin said, “I love you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
Anakin sat back to run his fingers down Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan shivered, biting his lip as Anakin’s hand wrapped around his cock. Anakin began to stroke, rolling his hips with the movement, rubbing himself against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pressed his fingers into Anakin’s hips, thrusting into Anakin’s hand.  
  
Anakin moved away, pulling Obi-Wan up into a sitting position. He shuffled backwards, pushing Obi-Wan to the head of the bed. Obi-Wan rested his hands on the bed, and spread his legs, his calves hanging off either side. Kneeling, Anakin bent down to take Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand, then smiled up at Obi-Wan. He licked in long, slow strokes, enjoying the sounds that escaped Obi-Wan’s lips.  
  
“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan said, his voice cracking on the second syllable.  
  
“Is that good?” Anakin asked, smiling.  
  
“Oh, _yes_ ,” Obi-Wan’s hips twitched as Anakin flicked the tip of his tongue just under the head of Obi-Wan’s cock.  
  
“You should probably try to be quiet,” Anakin said with a cheeky grin.  
  
Anakin bobbed his head down, meeting his hand along the length of Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan moaned, bucking his hips up to meet Anakin’s mouth. The tip of his cock hit the back of Anakin’s throat and he opened his mouth wider, pushing his head down into Obi-Wan’s groin.  
  
Anakin shook his head from side to side, pulling Obi-Wan closer by his hips, drooling a little as he took all of Obi-Wan into him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, thrusting into Anakin’s mouth and gripping Anakin’s hair in fists. Obi-Wan didn’t bother trying to stay silent, crying out Anakin’s name as Anakin swallowed hard, closing his eyes and bobbing his head.  
  
Anakin was breathing heavily when Obi-Wan came with a shout, jerking his hips up, his cock throbbing, hot spurts of cum hitting the back of Anakin’s throat. Anakin swallowed it all, Obi-Wan holding his head in place, groaning.  
  
Anakin pushed himself up when Obi-Wan let him go, and leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan. His tongue explored Obi-Wan’s mouth, Obi-Wan’s hands on his face, his thumb stroking Anakin’s cheek. Anakin breathed out, his nostrils flaring, rutting against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pushed him back by his shoulders and pulled Anakin into his lap, not breaking their kiss. His hand rubbed Anakin’s waist, moving down to his hip and then squeezing his thigh. Anakin rolled his hips, his cock pressing against Obi-Wan’s stomach. He moaned quietly against Obi-Wan’s mouth as Obi-Wan stroked him, his hand warm and gentle on Anakin’s cock.  
  
“Oh, Obi-Wan,” Anakin murmured, pressing his forehead against Obi-Wan’s his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he bucked into Obi-Wan’s hand. “Fuck, oh, _Obi-Wan_.”  
  
His hand was on the small of Obi-Wan’s back, and Obi-Wan’s fingers massaged the place where his arm ended, and Anakin closed his eyes. It was rare that people noticed his prosthetic. He wore a glove to cover it most of the time – it was a reminder of his failures. While he enjoyed tinkering with it, and it worked as well a regular hand, he didn’t want to draw attention to it.  
  
It was different with his lovers. Obi-Wan and Padmé had been there when he’d lost his arm, and later Anakin had learned they had both tried to muscle their way in to the Temple’s medcentre. Vokara Che, the head healer at the Temple, had refused them entry. Obi-Wan had taken Padmé home and talked her down. Obi-Wan had known about them for so long, and chosen to be blind to their relationship. Only recently, it had gotten to a point where he could no longer ignore it.  
  
Anakin was overwhelmed, his body hot, desperate to be close to Obi-Wan, wishing Padmé was there with them. He pulled Obi-Wan to him, growling, lip twitching as he thrust into Obi-Wan’s hand. A whirlwind of emotions; a fervent need to find release in his lovers’ arms, a rapturous joy that he was allowed to have this love, an overflowing heart.  
  
“I… _oh_ … I love… you,” he breathed.  
  
His hips rolled as Obi-Wan’s hand brought him to the edge. With a shudder, his head pressed against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Anakin came. Obi-Wan held him close, mouthing at his neck, his hand still on Anakin’s cock. Anakin’s hips twitched, rutting into Obi-Wan’s hand, whimpering.  
  
“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, smiling. “I love you too.” He glanced down at his stomach, then said, “Ah.”  
  
Anakin leaned back with a sheepish smile. “Good thing there was a sheet on the bed,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed his thigh. Anakin moved off his lap, looking around for a towel. Obi-Wan sat on the bed, watching Anakin move around the room. Anakin dressed himself, putting his dressing gown back on, then found some paper towels for Obi-Wan to clean up with. Once Obi-Wan was done, he dressed, and buried the paper at the bottom of a bin, along with the paper sheet from the bed. Anakin held out his hand and Obi-Wan took it in his own. Linking fingers, they left the room together and headed off to find Padmé and Ahsoka.


End file.
